Perfect date, right?
by WatchTheWorldBurn
Summary: A first date with Spencer Reid!
1. Z

**Title:** Perfect date, right?

**Author's note:** Okay, you all know the drill: read + review = happy author :)

**Summary:**A first date with Spencer Reid!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Spencer Reid, I'm just playing with him!

Spencer Reid pressed the onn button of his laptop and clicked on MSN to chat with a girl he met online a few months ago. Last night had been a rough night, trying not to touch the Dilaudid on his nightstand… Z had a similar problem, that's actually how they met; a website for addicts. In a few days he was going to meet her at a concert at her city and he couldn't wait! Over time he got quite keen of her and he wanted to see her before he had to go to work this morning.

**YOU ARE NOW ONLINE**

ZZZgirl: hi youre early sweety!

Spencer: Hello (L)

ZZZGirl: ow the concert is gonna be great! im really looking forward to finally meeting you there :D

Spencer: Yeah me too! :D right now I'm planning my way over there, but I don't know at what train station I have to be. I've never been in that city before.

ZZZgirl: ow you should just go to nr 5 on the list, thats closest to the concert XD

Spencer: I can see it :) that's a train ride of almost two hours :p

ZZZgirl: really? thats long! :o

Spencer: I'ts ok. I bet you're worth it (L) I have to go now or I'll be late for work.

ZZZgirl: bye bye hottie (K)(L)(K)

Spencer: Bye :$

**YOU ARE NOW OFFLINE**

He sighed and shut his laptop. Hoping their first date would be perfect. He was wondering if he should get her something when they first met, like a single red rose or something. And what clothes to wear… and what to say… it was all he could think about on his way to work. When he got to the office Gideon pulled him apart. He asked how he was doing, if he needed any help, someone to talk to. Reid said he didn't, but overall he was glad Gideon was still watching over him and his 'habit'. The whole team knew he had some drug problems, but he was working on it and Z was also helping a great deal. Mayby she would make everything okay again.

When he got home he took a shower, shaved and readied his bag for the big day… his first date and perhaps also his first kiss!

To be continued...


	2. Uninvited friend

Reid was having trouble staying clean today. Sometimes he felt like the only thing he was good for was his brain. Everything else about him was totally useless… He needed so badly just to be held and loved be someone. He felt guilty for depending on Gideon so much. In his bag he had his precious phial and a needle as always. Is was a long time ago Reid shot up at work and he really didn't want to do it again because now everybody would know why he was in the bathroom for over half an hour… His head hurt and his paperwork seemed to get more and more. How can a person feel so alone in a room full of people?

The only thing that would make him feel better was taking his drugs again. But Reid didn't want to dissapoint everyone… especially not Z… what would she say if she found out he had been using again? Z was having trouble staying clean herself too and he hoped they could get clean together. Quit the drugs and start a new life with his new girlfriend. He was so glad they met on that website, everything would be different from now on. Tomorrow he was going to meet her.

Everything had to be perfect. He packed his bag with chocolates because he knew Z loved chocolate. Reid stood in front of the mirror for almost 15 minutes trying to get his hair just right. He still wasn't sure if he should buy her that rose he was thinking about. Eventually he decided he shouldn't do it because it was to romantic for a first date. And he wanted to safe that for their next date so that it would have more meaning.

In was a hot summer day and Spencer Reid stood waiting for his train. It arrived and he got in. During his 2 hour journey he was texting with Z. Suddenly he recieved a text form her he wasn't too happy about. It said: Ow by the way, a few days ago I totally forgot we were going to the concert together and I asked a friend to go with me. Do you mind if she's coming with us? She won't be around all the time xxx Z.

Bugger. Their quallity time alone together seemed to go right out of the window. He was a little bit upset she asked a friend to come along on their first date, but he was a profiler and he knew she wasn't telling the truth. It was obvious to him Z was just as nerveus as he was and that she needed some familiar reassurance. But it was definitly not the agreement they made together and he found it weird there would be a bystander on his first date with Z. Because he didn't wanted to make her feel bad he send her a text that is was okay.

Finally his train stopped and he got out. His back was stiff but he had no time to pay attention to it because he was so excited he was going to see Z now! He texted her: I'm here and I'm waiting for you at the train station! She send him back: OK. I'll be right there. Stay where you are so I can find you.

5 minutes went by, 10 minutes, 15 minutes…


	3. Wrong turn

Reid's phone went off. He got another text from Z: I can't find you! Where are you?

How could she not find him? The train station was very small and quiet. He had been walking around for 15 minutes and he couldn't find her either. And then it dawned on him… But surely she wouldn't be that stupid? He texted her: Are you sure you are at the right train station?

Here he was; in a city he had never been to before. All alone. But there was no way Reid was going to give up on her! This was supposed to be THEIR day! He got a new text, it was from Z and it said: O my god I'm so dumb! Wait there I'll come and get you!

Okey.

Apperently she really was stupid.

That's okey.

It was okey, but weird though… Because it was Z who told him to come to THIS very train station. How could she forget that? It wasn't like he told her he would be here at 12. No, she explained to him what train to take and at what train station to get out. Pfff it was going to be okey. It's okey, it was nothing they couldn't fix together. He called her and waited for her to answer.

'Hi Spencer!' Z said happily.

'Hi silly girl…' Reid tried to say cheerfully.

'What did you say?'

Bugger, was that a joke he wasn't supposed to make…?

'Uhh I said... Hi silly girl.'

'Hahaha yeah I'm so sorry! Hey listen, why don't you just take the sub and come over to my station?'

'Take the subway? I've never done that before, I don't even know where I can find the sub… and I don't know where to go with it. Can't you just come over here?'

'Yes of course. Just wait there, I'll be there in a sec sweetie.'

They said their goodbyes and Reid sighed. He really didn't think it was a good idea for him to take a sub. He would just get himself lost! He left the station and walked outside. He sat down on a bench in the sun and waited. And waited…

Damn, what was taking her so long?


	4. Getting 'something'

Fuck it. Reid was going to take matters into his own hands. He called Z again and when she answered he asked her for directions about the subway. He hang up, walked around the city, found the subway station, bought a ticket, waited for his subway to arrive and got in when it did. He was a genius after all, Reid could take the subway even though it was his first time! Nothing went wrong and he didn't get lost ;)

He felt confused about how Z was acting. When he called her he didn't get the impression that she moved a muscle at all after she found out that she was at the wrong train station. It didn't matter. If she didn't come to him, he would come to her.

The subway stopped and he got out. He walked from the subway station to the train station. Finally they were at the same place now. He kind of expected her to be there waiting for him. But she was nowhere to be seen. He texted her: I'm at your train station, I'll be waiting for you at the flower shop, come and get me (L)

Their meeting had a delay of 35 minutes now in total. Pitty their first date was going off with such a rocky start. He stood in front of the flower shop at the train station. Reid got another text message form Z: Ok. I just have to go and get something first and then I'll be right there!

She had to go and get something first? What was more important than him at this very moment? It was their first date… The first thing that came to his mind was drugs, because she was saying she had to go and get 'something'. That 'something' was a word he used a lot as well when he had to go and get drugs. Reid kicked the Dilaudid and had been clean for over a month now, but he knew Z was still having trouble with her drug of choise… cocaine. If it would be anything else than drugs then why wouldn't she just say what it was that was so important that she had to get right now?

Maybe she was going to get something for him! Yeah that must be it! She probably felt guilty for being so late on their first date and now she was going to get him a present to make it up! That's why she said 'something', because she wanted it to be a surprise!

Meanwhile 45 minutes had gone by. He was starting to get a little mad at her. He stood nearby the flower shop waiting for the girl of his dreams. The girl that he started to love so much, the girl that was now in no hurry to meet him. They should have been hugging and kissing 45 minutes ago!

Reid had been waiting for her for so long now that he was starting to feel glad that he didn't buy her that rose… He was doubting whether or not she even deserved him. How could someone just leave him alone like this? She had to go and get something first? What the fuck! Well it better be a present for him to make it up or he'll be disappointed. That she was at the wrong train station; he could live with that. But that she didn't come looking for him and let him take the subway in a city he didn't know! And that she made him wait for 45 minutes! He didn't like that at all. He felt abandoned. Z meant so much for him, but she was treating him like shit!


	5. Moment of truth

If it's 1 o'clock and you're still not here I'll go home Z.

That's what Reid texted her.

At 1 o'clock he would be waiting for her for exactly 1 whole hour. That meant he gave her another 15 minutes to come to him. If she still wasn't here by then he would turn around and go back home. Reid may be a recovering drug addict, but he still had his dignity. And he would not take this shit from her. He needed a girlfriend who would treat him nicely and Z wasn't being very nice today…

What a disaster. How could he be so stupid… thinking he could travel for 2 hours to meet the girl of his dreams and go to a concert with her and have lots of fun together. He thought today would be such a wonderfull day. She seemed so kind and lovable when they talked online… what was wrong with her?

He heard a bleep coming from his phone. It was a new text message from Z, she said: I'm sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm coming!

It was 1 o'clock now. Reid decided not to leave before he talked to her. He wanted to say it in her face. He came all this way for nothing and he wasn't going home without letting her know that. He knew he wasn't that brave, but he really wanted to try and tell her how he felt. He left his place in front of the flower shop and went to check out the train times and fares. The first train going back home left at half past 1 o'clock. Good to know. He walked back to the flower shop and waited again.

'Hello!' Someone nearly yelled in his ear.

Startled Reid turned around and looked straight into Z's face. He immediately recognised her from the pictures she send him. She stood in his personal space so he took a step back. 'Hey,' he said. 'You're so late...'

'I'm sorry!' She said, not looking at him. She didn't sound like she was sorry. Z was a pretty woman. She had long dark curly hair and compared to him she was small person. She wore cheap make-up and a very revealing bright pink top.

He saw her friend standing next to her. 'Hi,' he said to her.

'Hello.'

Reid was determent to stay quiet so Z would have to take the lead in their conversation. He didn't like her very much right now and he didn't feel like making this easy on her. She messed up big time and he waited for her to try and fix that.

But she didn't…

The three of them walked out of the train station, Z and her friend chatting together and Reid walking behind them. He was very sad things were going this way. Z didn't shake his hand and introduced herself kindly to him, she didn't gave him an explanation as to why she was so late, she didn't even ask how his journey had been. Hell, she wasn't even talking to him at all!

Z opened her purse and said to her friend: 'Can you keep this with you?' Her friend held her hands up and Z got a small plastic bag with a white powder out of her purse. Her friend took it and quickly put it inside her own purse.

Reid couldn't believe his eyes. Z was late because she was buying drugs while he was waiting for her! She thought drugs were more important than him! She thought it was okey to hold that bag out in the open for him to see! Did she buy it because she wanted to use it at the concert? Was that how he was going to spend his day? Watching Z and her friend get high? He was aware of the fact that Z loved to party and he was cool with that because he didn't want an exact copy of himself for a girlfriend. But how could you do drugs in front of someone who was trying so hard to stay clean? And she KNEW he wasn't using anymore because he had TOLD her!

Her friend turned around and asked Reid: 'Have you ever been to this concert before?'

'No, I haven't'.

And then she turned to Z again and they didn't pay him anymore attention. They walked all the way back to the subway station.

'You're quiet.' Z's friend said.

Moment of truth, Reid thought. 'Well actually, I'm just gonna be honest. I'm thinking about going home again. You made me wait for over an hour. And I think that shows how much you really care about me-'

'But I couldn't do anything about it! I didn't know it would take so long!' Z interrupted him.

'You left me alone for an whole hour. And I'm not looking for someone like that.' Reid said while looking deep into her eyes.

What she did next surprised him. She didn't try and fight for him, she didn't ask for more explanation. She simply said: 'If you want to go home, you should go.'

That was enough for Reid. 'Okey,' he said. Nodding his head. 'Goodbye.'

They didn't say their goodbyes to him. He turned around and walked back to the train station. His ride was already there. He got into the train. His body shook, but he didn't cry. His heart was racing fast. His hand was trembling and his knees felt weak. He sat down and tried to controll his breathing. He just couldn't believe what just happened.


	6. Not looking for a jerk

Reid felt horrible. He was sad, but he didn't feel like crying. She wasn't worth it. How could everything go so wrong? Today was suposed to be the day of his first kiss! Online Z was so kind to him and she became a very important person to him overtime. He did NOT expect that his day would turn out this way. He thought he would be coming home very late… with Z's lipstick on his face and butterflies in his stomach…

Maybe he should have told her that? To make her feel bad? Because obviously she thought it was normal to treat people this way. Did she understand how much she hurt him? Did she understand what she did to him? Hopefully she didn't think he dumped her because of her looks or something, because she wasn't ugly at all! As he sat in the train he suddenly really wanted her to know that he dumped her because she was mean to him. She got that, didn't she?

O my god he felt so sad… he really wanted this to work out! He really wanted Z to be his girlfriend! Why did these kind of things always seemed to happen to him…

He had to get this off his chest. And there was only one person he told about this date… Morgan. The train was full of people but he didn't care. He called Morgan.

'Yes?'

Instantly his mouth went dry. 'Morgan?' His voice squeaked.

'Hey buddy, what's going on?'

He forced a laugh. 'Well, guess who's all alone on a train back to quantico…'

'O no… she didn't! What happened?'

'I dumped her 5 minutes after we met.' He sighed. The one good thing about all this was that at least HE did the dumping and not her. 'She showed up one hour late'. Reid told him everything. The people sitting next to him stood up and sat somewhere else. Reid didn't cry, he felt confident now that he was talking to Morgan. And when he hung up he was sure he made the right decision. Z wasn't meant to be.

His phone rang.

Had Morgan something else to say?

He got it out of his pocket and his heart skipped a beat as he looked at the little screen. Z had send him another text. He had felt confident before, but now he was upset again.

Reid never opened the text. He deleted it without reading it.

And when he got home he blocked her address from his computer. He deleted all her pictures and was about to block her from his myspace when he saw Z had updated her blog. The new post was titled 'Bad meeting&great concert'. In her blog she wrote: The meeting went horribly wrong. But I'm not looking for a jerk. The concert was awesome.


End file.
